Union Town F.C.
| dissolved = | ground = Whitley Park | capacity = 10,950 | owner = | chairman = | manager = Roy Brown | coach = | currentleague = League B | currentposition = | lastseason = | lastleaguea = League A | lastposition = 16th (relegated) | current = | website = | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} Union Town Football Club is a professional football club based in Union, St. Gregory. The team plays in League B, the second professional tier of the St. Gregory Football Association. The team plays its home matches at the 10,950-seat Whitley Park. History Union Town were part of the SGFA's first major expansion in 1985 when they were one of six clubs to join the newly formed League B. In their second season, 1986-87, they finished first in League B to earn promotion to League A for the first time. In 2009, American businessman Peter Wright, known for his Arco Motors dealership network (who were the shirt sponsors for the club at the time), offered an undisclosed sum to purchase Union Town. The club's ownership rejected this offer (Wright would later go on to found his own club, Wright's Foxes FC, who play in a color scheme similar to Union Town's). Union Town finished the 2015-16 League A season in 14th place and were thus entered into the relegation playoff final where they faced local rivals Swifton Athletic. Athletic won the match 4-2 on penalties, taking Union Town's place in League A and relegating them to League B. Manager Steven Somerville was sacked following Union Town's relegation and Bora Çiçek was hired as his replacement for the 2016-17 season. As well as earning individual honors, being named Manager of the Month for December, Çiçek guided the team to a second place finish behind Starrs County and an automatic promotion right back to League A. Along the way, the club went on a season-best 16-match unbeaten run, and striker Hector Villanueva finished with 20 goals for a share of the Golden Boot. The team were relegated back to League B at the end of the 2018-19 season after finishing bottom of League A. Colors, crest and nickname The club's colors are claret and gold. Their nickname is the Cats, a reference to the rampant cat on their crest. Kits Union Town's uniforms are currently supplied by adidas. The shirt sponsor is Kia Motors, who took over in 2015 at the conclusion of Arco Motors' seven-year deal. Support Despite Union's small size, the club have many fans in the region and home matches are usually played to near-capacity crowds. Rivalries :See also: Swifton-Union derby Locally and historically, Union Town's main rivals are Swifton Athletic, with whom they have contested the Swifton-Union Derby since both clubs entered the league in 1985. They also have minor rivalries with the other founding clubs of League B: CGC Red Stars, Crusaders, Don Bosco and Starrs County. In recent years, a burgeoning rivalry with Otway Town has developed due to the relatively short distance between the two communities and both teams battling for promotion (or to stave off relegation). Union and Otway finished first and second, respectively, in League B in 2013-14 and were jointly promoted to League A. Players Current squad : As of August 6, 2019 Note: Players without a flag are from St. Gregory. Players with an asterisk (*) are from outside the United States or its territories, or have represented a non-U.S. territory at international level, but hold either citizenship or permanent residency in the U.S. and thus do not count towards the league cap on foreign players. Out on loan Former players :Further information: Category:Union Town F.C. players Managerial history :Further information: Category:Union Town F.C. managers Honors * League B: 2 :1986-87, 2013-14 Category:Union Town F.C. Category:Club pages